Sleep Wear
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Sam/Sheppard, season four SGA fic. John catches Sam in her pyjamas. I just realised after all this time, that only part of the fic had been uploaded here, so here is the entire thing.


She wore pyjamas. Red ones. Silk. She was an Air Force Colonel, in charge of over 100 people, and a city in another galaxy, a forever away from Earth and she wore pyjamas. Red ones. Silk.

He blushed as red as the material, even though he rarely blushed, because he'd just caught Sam Carter in her pyjamas, had just caught his commanding officer in her pyjamas. And she hadn't buttoned up the shirt properly.

It was hanging open, a couple of the middle buttons done up, covering her breasts, but exposing the creamy skin of her upper chest and slight swell of her stomach. Her hair was loose, sticking out in places, eyes half closed, sweet smile on her face and she looked so cute and he felt bad because his thoughts had gone straight to the gutter.

"John?" He blinked hard, looking her up and down again.

"Um, sorry, I didn't think you'd be asleep."

"What time is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I say that out loud?" She nodded, chuckling. "Sorry."

"What did you want?" He opened his mouth, then shut it again, and Sam smirked. "What's wrong John?"

"You're wearing pyjamas."

"It's cold."

"There's heating."

"I know, but it takes a while to warm the room up, and I might as well wear them, I brought them all the way here."

"Yeah." He tried not to let his eyes wander back to the skin of her chest that he knew was there. "They're red."

"Yes."

"You like red?" He wanted to kick himself for asking something so stupid.

"At the SGC there's very little colour," she told him. "I have a lot of pink underwear and I have no idea why I just told you that." John laughed. "What do you sleep in?"

"I sleep in the nude."

"Then I'm going to have to come disturb you in the middle of the night sometime," she said, "did I say that out loud?" He nodded, mimicking her and she laughed. "What did you want?" she asked.

"I have no fucking idea."

They stood staring at each other, two in the morning, John fully clothed, Sam wearing pyjamas. Red. Silk.

"If I remember what it was, I'll come back."

"Okay," she smirked. "Night Colonel."

"Yeah, night." Her door closed and he stood there, staring at the door, seeing only red silk pyjamas and the pale skin they presented to him. "Damn."

"You're naked," Rodney said, disgusted, "why are you naked?"

"Why are you waking me up at three am?" John grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his person.

"Why are you naked?" Rodney asked again.

"I sleep naked."

"You do not. You have pyjama pants, I've seen them."

"Yeah, well, I do now, he said, tightening the blanket around him. Rodney frowned at him, unamused, not believing him. "Why are you here?"

"Colonel Carter said I should wake you."

"Why?"

"Because I've found something important."

"Right." They stood staring at each other. "Let me get dressed?"

"Oh, yes, please get dressed, I'll be in my lab." He disappeared and the door swung shut.

He slipped into Rodney's lab, and up to Sam, standing behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"What's going on?"

"McKay found a new weapon."

"Cool." She turned her head to smile at him. He was close, his body hovering an inch above hers, but she didn't let her reaction show. "McKay wake you up?"

"Yeah," he grunted, "I was naked, you know." He added in a lower voice.

"I know." She tried not to laugh.

"I was expecting you."

"I know."

"Are you two listening to a word I'm saying?" Rodney snapped. They both looked up at him, and John took a step away from Sam.

"Not a thing," he said, Sam coughed, hiding more laughter. She still hadn't gotten very good at it, even though she'd worked with Jack O'Neill for eight years. Working with John had made it worse. He came to stand beside her, their shoulders brushing, smiling and looking at McKay when he whispered to her, "do you always sleep in those pyjamas?"

"I have blue ones too," she whispered back.

"Silk?" she nodded. "Do you always sleep in pyjamas?" She shook her head.

"Do you two want to hear about this weapon?"

"Of course we do Rodney." Sam said.

"Then can you talk about your sleep wear later?" he groused.

"What do you sleep in McKay?" John asked. The man frowned at him.

"Various things."

"Ever sleep naked? No wait, I don't want to know." Sam smirked.

"Tell us about this weapon McKay," she said.

"Nice." She had opened the door without thinking, because half an hour after falling to sleep, at three am, after almost dying (Rodney's new found weapon had come in really handy), there wasn't much brain power to go around. Chime, up, open door. No thinking. She yawned, and looked down at herself, long pink shorts, dark blue vest that didn't match but was clean and close by and didn't matter. Her bed would not discriminate for mismatching sleep wear.

Neither would John Sheppard by the way her was staring her.

"Thanks."

"You okay Colonel?"

"Yeah."

One word answers, smooth, she knew, but, she really couldn't think.

"I'll let you sleep."

"Okay." She smiled at him, a small weak smile, forced out passed the tiredness. "Sorry John. Come back tomorrow."

"What will you be sleeping in then?"

"Depends on how warm it is."

"I'll have McKay turn the heating up."

The door was closed before she realised what he had said.

She was never going to answer the door naked, he knew that, but he still wanted to see how far she'd push the boundaries. How long she'd play the game.

He could always let himself into her room, but she'd kill him and that was breaking the rules, both of this little thing that they had started and Air Force rules. Though he was sure there was nothing about breaking into your commanding officers' quarters to catch her naked. Not that he'd actually looked at the rule book, mostly he'd learnt them from having them shouted at him while standing to attention in front of various superior officers.

When he sounded the chime, he took a step back and waited. It was three am and he shouldn't be waking her, but you never knew. She was in command and a scientist, positions where having chronic insomnia was a bonus.

The door slid open and his brain tried to process all of the information at once, as his eyes tried to take everything in.

Her hair was down and her legs were stunning, and that's all he could really think. She smiled, leaning against the door frame, wearing just a blue pyjama shirt that came down to her thighs, the top two buttons loose like before, her hair loose around her shoulders.

"Everything okay Colonel?" she asked, trying not to laugh at the look on his face. It was always good to feel wanted, and that was the only way to describe it. His eyes were travelling up and down her legs, he couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that much pale skin. It was hard to remember much of anything, like his name, her name and what exactly he'd been planning to say when he got there.

"Just fine," he breathed, " warm tonight?"

"A little." He grinned at her, finding a little of his brain again.

"Me too."

"Are you coming in? I wasn't planning to show off my legs to all of Atlantis." They were just for him, and he was really, really stupidly happy about that. She stepped back and he took a few steps inside so the door would close behind him. He went to lean back against the wall but Sam kissed him, taking his head in her hands and pressing her body against his causing them both to fall against it.

"I like the blue, by the way," he said gasping for air, her body shifting against his, hands on the soft silk covering her hips, "I take it there are pants."

"Shorts, actually, but I didn't need them."

"I noticed," he looked down at where her legs disappeared under the hem if the silk blue shirt, "do you wear panties to bed?"

"Sometimes."

"Are you wearing panties now?" She laughed, stepped away from him and slowly pulled the shirt up, revealing blue lace.

"Got a thing for blue?"

"It matched the bra," she said shrugging, "and I'm not wearing that."

"I figured." She dropped the shirt, letting it fall over her underwear and he frowned. "Got to get you out of that."

"No arguments here Colonel."


End file.
